Motorboat
The Motorboat is a ship that appears in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It belongs to LD-301N Skipper and is powered by a Timeshift Stone which allows it to turn the sea of Sinksand back into the sea of water the existed in the past. It is equipped with a Cannon, which can be used to defend it from hazards and enemies encountered in the Lanayru Sand Sea. Story After Link crosses the gorge separating the Lanayru Caves from the Ancient Harbor, Link finds himself at the entrance to the Lanayru Sand Sea, an impassible sea of Sinksand which would deter Link greatly in his search for Nayru's Flame. Fortunately, Link finds the wrecked Motorboat next to the Harbor's dock, along with the remains of the LD-301N Skipper. Noticing the Motorboat's exposed Timeshift Stone, Link hits it causing the area around the boat to be timeshifted to the sea of the past and restoring functionality to the Skipper. After its Timeshift Stone is activated, the Stone returns to the Motorboat's hold, as it acts as the Motorboat's engine/power source. Link talks to the Skipper and learns that Nayru's Flame can be found onboard the Sandship, which the Skipper was the captain of before it was attacked by pirates lead by LD-002G Scervo. Though his crew was captured Skipper was thrown overboard and escaped. Determined to find his ship and save his crew, Skipper acquired the Motorboat, however was unable to find the Sandship due to the ship's cloaking capabilities and eventually succumbed to the ravages of time along with his Motorboat. Upon learning of Link's quest, Skipper offers to help Link in order to find his ship and free his crew. Due to the Motorboat being powered by a Timeshift Stone, the area around the ship is transformed back into sea allowing it to traverse the seas once again and serves as Link's only option for getting past the sea of sinksand that exists in the present. After instructing Link on how to operate the ship, Skipper notices Link's map (which is of present day Lanayru Sand Sea) and informs him his map is inadequate and they will need a proper Sea Chart. Fortunately, Skipper reveals he keeps one at his home in Skipper's Retreat. Link obtains the Ancient Sea Chart and the Skipper suggests the start their search at the Shipyard where the Sandship was constructed. However Link only finds a Moldarach in the Shipyard's construction bay, which he defeats. He returns to the Skipper, who suggests that the ship is probably at the Pirate Stronghold and tells Link to prepare himself for the dangers ahead. Fortunately, they arrive at the Stronghold with little problem and the Skipper is reminded that the Pirates have all since died and mentions that the only reason he is still active is due to the Timeshift Stone on his boat, indicating that the Skipper unlike most Ancient Robots is aware that he and his crew cease to function in the present. Link explores the Pirate Stronghold and uses a Timeshift Orb to restore power and open the crocodile shaped mouth structure on the outside of the Stronghold. The only sign of the Sandship are pieces of a mast, though the ship itself is no where to be found. However the broken mast gives Fi a signature she can track, allowing Link to use the Goddess Longsword's Dowsing ability to find the cloaked Sandship. Back at the Motorboat, Skipper is elated to learn that they can now track the cloaked Sandship and suggests that Link use the Motorboat's Cannon to make the ship visible. Link eventually finds the cloaked Sandship's location and hits it with the Cannon, rendering it visible briefly. Three hits from the Motorboat's Cannon, disables the Sandship and its cloaking ability, giving Link access to the ship via the ladder on its port side. Due to his inability to leave the Motorboat (due to Sandship's Timeshift Stone being deactivated and the dangers onboard), Skipper stays behind while Link infiltrates the Sandship and confronts the pirates in order to free the ship and its crew, in addition to Link's search for the flame. After defeating Scervo and Tentalus, Link frees the Sandship and the Skipper reunites with his crew, who allow Link to bath his sword in Nayru's Flame transforming it into the Goddess White Sword. Grateful to Link for rescuing both his ship and his crew, the Skipper offers Link the use of the Motorboat anytime he returns to the Lanayru Sand Sea. Gameplay The Motorboat serves the same function as the King of Red Lions from The Wind Waker and the S.S. Linebeck from Phantom Hourglass. Like those ships, it is equipped with a Cannon for destroying enemies and obstacles. The Motorboat can kill Water Spumes by ramming them with it. If it hits a Barrel Mine (explosive Powder Keg-like Barrels that act as oceanic mines), Link will take one Heart damage. Barrel Mines can be destroyed with the ships Cannon and the explosion from one will damage any nearby enemies. Ramming Craniocs with the Motorboat will stun them, allowing Link to finish them off easily with the Cannon. The Motorboat has its own Stamina Gauge which empties whenever Link holds down the accelerate (A) button. When the Gauge empties, the Motorboat will not be able to accelerate until the gauge refills. Gallery Ancient Harbor.png|The wreckage of the Skipper's Motorboat docked near the Ancient Harbor Sand Boat.png|Skipper's Motorboat traversing the Timeshifted Lanayru Sand Sea Skyward Sword Skipper's Motorboat Aiming the Motorboat's Cannon.png|Link aiming the Motorboat's Cannon at some Bokoblin Archers Category:Ships Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items